Nazz e Twister: amor de infância
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Nazz e Twister se conheceram aos 5 anos e tiveram uma relação amigável e amorosa... até Twister ir embora. 10 anos depois, ele vem para Vancouver com os amigos por causa de uma competição radical e, aos poucos, começa a se lembrar do passado. E de Nazz.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Nazz e Twister: amor de infância**

**Capítulo 1.**

_10 anos atrás. Bairro Peach Creek, localizado na cidade de Vancouver, Canadá. Era num playground que se encontravam duas crianças de 5 anos: um menino e uma menina._

_Não dava para ver seus rostos, mas o menino usava um boné e a menina tinha cabelo loiro. Ambos brincavam no balanço e se divertiam muito juntos. Foi assim até o dia que o menino se mudou._

_Mas uma coisa ficou: a amizade dos dois, que foi representada por um pequeno baú trancado que ambos esconderam numa árvore oca, prometendo que somente o tirariam de lá quando o menino voltasse para Vancouver._

_

* * *

_

**Grito: **NAZZ, ACORDA!

Nazz despertou pra realidade com o grito de Sarah. As duas estavam fazendo uma festa do pijama na casa da loira e, no momento, jogavam verdade ou desafio.

**Nazz: ***despertando* Ah... desculpe, Sarah! De quem é a vez agora?

**Sarah: **Minha vez! Verdade ou desafio?

**Nazz: **Verdade!

**Sarah: **Quem é o seu primeiro amor? _Aposto que ela vai dizer o Kevin! Eles estão sempre juntos!_

**Nazz: ***olhar distante* Já faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo que... nem me lembro dele!

**Sarah: ***surpresa* De quem você está falando?

**Nazz: **Do meu primeiro amor, ué! Não era isso que você perguntou?

**Sarah: **Sim, mas... achei que você fosse dizer o Kevin!

**Nazz: **O meu primeiro amor foi um menininho que eu conheci quando tinha apenas 5 anos! Não me lembro do rosto dele, mas ele costumava usar um boné diariamente!

**Sarah: ***interessada* E... você tem algum presente dele ou algo assim?

**Nazz: **Só um! Mas não é bem um presente!

Nazz pegou sua caixa de joias e tirou de lá uma chave num cordão, onde tinha um nome escrito: Maurice.

**Nazz: **Essa é a única coisa que eu tenho dele! Ele tem uma cópia, mas com o meu nome! Me pergunto como ele está agora!

Entretanto, numa cidade chamada Ocean Shores, um garoto tinha acabado de espirrar do nada, o que surpreendeu seu amigo Sam Dullard e sua amiga Reggie Rocket.

**Sam: ***surpreso* Tá com um resfriado, Twister?

**Twister: ***confuso* Não, esse espirro foi do nada! Alguém deve estar falando de mim!

**Reggie:** *interrompendo-os* Meninos, o Otto está vindo! E parece bem empolgado!

E estava mesmo. Otto havia sido selecionado para participar de uma competição radical e podia levar 5 acompanhantes.

**Otto: **E é claro que já tenho em mente quem levar: vocês, meu pai e o Tito! Partiremos amanhã pra cidade onde será a competição: Vancouver!

**Twister: ***surpreso* Vancouver? Eu já estive nessa cidade quando era pequeno, mas não me lembro direito!

Todo mundo foi arrumar as malas. Na casa de Twister, ele mexia em suas roupas que usava aos 5 anos. Até que achou algo no bolso de um casaco que chamou sua atenção: uma chave num cordão, com o nome "Natálie" escrito.

**Twister: ***confuso* _De onde será que veio essa chave? Meu pai disse que eu a trouxe de Vancouver, mas... não sei quem é Natálie!_

Dando de ombros, ele pendurou a chave no pescoço e voltou a arrumar as malas.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Durante a viagem no metrô que ia pra Vancouver, Otto estranhou que seu amigo Twister estava muito calado.

**Otto: ***preocupado* Está com algum problema, Twister? Desde que saímos de Ocean Shores, você está muito calado!

**Twister: **Eu só estava tentando me lembrar do tempo que eu morava em Vancouver! É como se... eu tivesse deixado algo muito importante lá!

**Otto: ***tentando animá-lo* Pense pelo lado bom: poderá rever essa "coisa importante"!

**Twister: ***sorriso leve* Verdade!

**Otto: ***olhando pro pescoço de Twister* Ei, que chave é essa no seu pescoço? *vendo-a na palma da mão* Quem é Natálie?

**Twister: ***forçando a memória* Eu não me lembro! Só sei que trouxe essa chave comigo de Vancouver!

**Otto: **Será que a "coisa importante" tem fechadura e só você pode abrir?

**Twister: **É possível! Mas quantas fechaduras você acha que tem numa cidade? Vai demorar um bocado!

**Tito: **Já estamos chegando, pessoal!

Ao chegarem em Vancouver, notaram que muita gente chegava junto, o que queria dizer que a concorrência seria dura.

**Reggie: **Do que é essa competição radical?

**Otto: **De três modalidades: bicicleta, patinação e skate! Mostram manobras que, se forem boas, podem ir pra semifinal, composta de uma corrida! Algo desse tipo! Bom, eu tenho que ir confirmar minha inscrição!

Otto entrou na fila dos participantes. Enquanto a equipe Rocket esperava, Twister observava os acompanhantes dos outros participantes, até que sua visão pousou numa garota: Nazz. Achava-a familiar, mas não sabia de onde.

**Twister: ***girando os olhos* _Grande, Twister! Você olha pra uma garota e já acha que a viu antes!_

**Sam: ***confuso* Twister? Está tudo bem?

**Twister: ***disfarçando* Eu estou bem! *pegando a câmera* Quer me ajudar com a filmagem? Não quero perder um segundo dessa competição!

**Sam: **Está bem!

Nazz também observava em volta e seu olhar parou em Twister. Assim como ele, ela também o achou familiar.

**Nazz: **_Eu já não vi aquele modelo de boné antes? Acho que numa loja!_

Mas logo deu de ombros. Estava ali pra apoiar o Kevin, que também participaria da competição. Aliás, pelo que ela percebeu, Kevin já tinha arranjado um rival em plena fila: Otto.

**Kevin: ***frio* Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, panaca! Moro nesse bairro há anos e sei que você não está pronto pras competições daqui!

**Otto: ***rebatendo* Você que vai se dar mal na competição, imbecil!

**Twister: ***indo segurar Otto* Otto, se acalma! Não faz sentido arrumar briga aqui!

**Nazz: ***indo segurar Kevin* Kevin, já chega!

**Kevin: **Me solta, Nazz!

**Otto: **Eu vou mostrar pra ele quem é o panaca! Fica fora disso, Twister!

**Twister e Nazz: **_Nazz/Twister? Hum... devo ter me enganado!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

_Duas crianças, Natálie e Maurice, mexiam num baú, onde colocavam diversas coisas consideradas "tesouros"._

**_Maurice: _**_Como vamos fazer pra que ninguém abra o baú e descubra nossos tesouros?_

**_Natálie: _**_*mostrando duas chaves* Essas duas chaves são as únicas que abrem o baú! Depois de 10 anos, o abriremos novamente! Está bem?_

**_Maurice: _**_Sim! Será uma promessa!_

_Eles enlaçaram os mindinhos, antes de colocarem o baú num buraco de uma árvore oca._

_

* * *

_Twister acordou, meio confuso. A tal "Natálie" havia aparecido, mesmo nos seus sonhos, mas não conseguia ver o rosto dela. Mas a chave no seu pescoço era a prova de que a garota era real.

**Ray: **Ei Twister, você quer dormir mais ou vai vir conosco? Hoje é o primeiro dia da competição radical!

**Twister: ***bocejando* Já estou indo!

Twister vestiu-se depressa e saiu do apartamento com os outros. Era lá que iriam morar até o fim da competição... ou até o Otto cair fora, que iria demorar muito.

**Otto: ***ficando ao lado do amigo no carro* Lembrou algo a respeito dessa tal Natálie?

**Twister: **Só de um baú, que ela e eu guardamos nossos "tesouros" e prometemos abrir daqui a 10 anos!

**Otto: ***surpreso* "Daqui a 10 anos"? Quando você foi embora de Vancouver?

**Twister: **Há... 10 anos! Já está na hora de abrir o baú, mas só sei que ele está numa árvore oca!

**Otto: ***sério* Ajudou muito! Deve ter um monte de árvores ocas nessa cidade! Opa, chegamos!

Durante a competição, Nazz e Sarah ficaram na plateia com os outros telespectadores. Os Dus estavam gritando tanto junto com a plateia que nem iam ouvir a conversa das duas.

**Nazz: **Sabe, Sarah, eu tive a impressão de ter visto um conhecido ontem, entre os convidados dos participantes!

**Sarah: **Pensou que era o Maurice?

**Nazz: **Sim! Mas quando ele foi apartar uma briga do Kevin com o amigo dele, este o chamou de Twister, o que quer dizer que foi só impressão minha!

**Sarah: **Olha, é a vez do Kevin!

Kevin foi o competidor seguinte e se saiu bem no ciclismo, o que o classificou para as finais, mesmo não se saíndo tão bem com patins e skate. Otto também se saiu bem com skate e foi para as finais, junto com Kevin e outros 4 finalistas.

**Twister: **_Boa sorte nas finais, Otto! Mostre do que um rocket é capaz!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia das finais, Twister estava tão cansado que resolveram não tirá-lo da cama. Ele acordou perto da hora do almoço, meio assustado, mas ficou aliviado ao ler um bilhete que Sam havia escrito, avisando que levou sua câmera pra filmar tudo.

**Twister: ***sorriso leve* _Pelo menos, poderei ver toda a competição através do Sam!_

Trocou de roupa, almoçou e foi dar uma volta por Vancouver. Queria relembrar, pela última vez, da cidade que morou quando criança. Seus passos o levaram ao bairro Peach Creek, e ao ver um playground, deu um "click" em sua cabeça.

**Twister: ***chocado* _Agora eu me lembro de tudo, até da Natálie! Ela era... meu primeiro amor, e brincávamos juntos nesse playground!_

Ao olhar pra caixa de areia, sua mente ficou perdida em lembranças, e podia jurar ter visto a si mesmo e Natálie brincando juntos ali. Perto dos balanços, tinha uma árvore, que Twister percebeu ser oca por causa do buraco.

**Twister: ***desconfiado* _Será que é a mesma árvore em que o baú está escondido?_

Mesmo com receio, Twister enfiou a mão dentro do buraco na árvore e, ao sentir algo parecido com um baú, puxou pra fora. Usando a chave que tinha no pescoço, abriu o baú, ao mesmo tempo que seu boné saiu voando.

**Twister: **Droga!

Nazz resolveu dar uma volta, algo lhe dizia que devia fazer isso. Ao passar perto do playground, notou um boné voando em sua direção. Ela conseguiu pegá-lo ao mesmo tempo que entrou no playground.

Só assim pode ver Twister com o baú aberto em suas mãos.

**Nazz: ***surpresa* _Ele achou o baú e o abriu! Se ele conseguiu abrí-lo, isso significa..._ Maurice?

Twister virou-se ao ouvir alguém dizer seu verdadeiro nome e ficou surpreso ao ver Nazz... com o seu boné nas mãos. Na hora, lembrou-se da menininha de 10 anos atrás e resolveu arriscar.

**Twister: **Natálie?

Nazz correu até ele e o abraçou forte, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Twister ficou surpreso no início, mas retribuiu o abraço.

**Nazz: ***emocionada* Eu senti tanto a sua falta! *confusa* Mas... por que o seu amigo te chamou de Twister?

**Twister: ***sorriso leve* É assim que me chamam agora! E, pelo que vejo, agora te chamam de Nazz!

**Nazz: ***apontando o baú* Você lembra da promessa de abrí-lo daqui a 10 anos?

**Twister: **Sim! E nós cumprimos a promessa... embora eu nem me lembre mais o que colocamos aí!

**Nazz: **Vamos ver!

Os dois sentaram num banco e tiraram todas as coisas de dentro do baú: fotos dos dois juntos quando crianças, grampos de cabelo, figurinhas velhas...

**Twister: **Quanta coisa! É uma pena que tenho que ir embora amanhã!

**Nazz: ***pegando as fotos* Então que tal continuarmos nos falando, apesar da distância? Podemos escrever nossos dados atrás das fotos!

Cada um pegou uma foto e escreveram seu endereço, MSN e telefone atrás dela. Depois, trocaram as fotos.

**Twister: ***corando* Você considera isso... namoro à distância? Porque... você foi meu primeiro amor e eu não namorei mais depois de ir embora de Vancouver!

**Nazz: ***corando também* Nem eu! E você também foi meu primeiro amor... além de ser o primeiro cara que beijei na vida!

**Twister: ***confuso* Mas a gente não se beij...

Nazz lhe tascou um beijo rápido.

**Nazz: ***risinho* Agora nos beijamos!

Com um sorriso leve, Twister a beijou novamente, assumindo o amor de infância que os dois tinham desde os 5 anos. Tanto que continuaram a namorar depois que Twister foi embora de Vancouver.

Quanto à competição radical, Otto e Kevin chegaram empatados, para o desespero dos dois. Se eles moravam em cidades diferentes... como iriam dividir o troféu?

FIM!


End file.
